Sleeping Beauties
by ImmortalAngel92
Summary: Two Princesses are cursed by the Evil Fairy Bakura and fall into sleep for 100 years, only one can wake but who will it be? OCs, male fairies in tutus and implied death.
1. Uninvited

**Ok so after a week of thinking on it I decided to remove and repost my fics. I am going to post a chapter of Sleeping Beauties every second or third day and the first chapter of 5 others today. I will have a poll on my profile where you can choose which fic I focus on and I'll have it open until I post the last chapter of Sleeping Beauties, please vote asap.**

**Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty, I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uninvited<strong>

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a King and Queen who desperately wanted a baby. Years passed until one day the Queen gave birth to twins. The kingdom celebrated for many weeks and on the final night the Queen invited the six good fairies to a feast.

The ballroom was decorated from top to bottom, and the High table was set with twelve places, at each place was a golden plate with golden utensils and a matching golden goblet. There was a place for each fairy, the king and queen and their most trusted friends, it was a quiet feast to celebrate the naming of the two princesses.

The feast started with the greeting of the guests, starting from the lowest rank ending with the highest. First to be greeted were Lord and Lady Valentine, who had a baby daughter of their own, then Lord and Lady Caverly, who also had a daughter; and finally the fairies in this order: Ryou (a male fairy), Rebecca, Rose, Tara, Emma and Duke (also a male fairy).

After the guests were greeted, it was time for the feast, however before the guests could be led to their seats a seventh fairy appeared at the door. He demanded to be let in. The King and Queen greeted him as graciously as they had the others and apologised for forgetting to invite him. While they were greeting their unexpected guest the fairy of the lowest rank, Ryou, quickly had the servants set a place for him, since there were no more golden cups and plates Ryou had them make sure the newest fairy took his place. When all were seated the feast began but newest fairy, Bakura, was angry at being forgotten. While everyone was discussing the twin princesses he was grumbling about the insult the royal family had done him.

When the feast was over it was time to name the princesses. The oldest had a small amount of brown hair on the top of her head, she was named Tea. The youngest had the same amount of hair but it was black, she was name Zarisha. After they had been named it was time to give the twins gifts. Lord Valentine gave the girls a harp each, big enough to last until they were ten, Lady Valentine gave them pendant each, Tea got one with a black stone and Zarisha one with a white stone. Next came Lord Caverly and his wife, he gave them both a loom for weaving and his wife gave them each a set of gold brushes. Next it was the turn of the fairies.

"I give these girls the gift of eternal beauty." Said Duke.

"And I give the girls the gift of a sharp wit." Said Rebecca.

"I shall give them the gift of grace." Said Tara.

"I shall give them the gift of musical talent." Said Rose.

"I shall give them the gift of loving hearts**[1]**." Said Emma.

Next Bakura stepped forward to give his gift.

"I do not believe these girls deserve gifts." He declared. "So I shall give them a curse! They shall be all the things my brothers and sisters have said but when they are older a great drought will descend across the kingdom followed by a great evil being released. The only way to stop it is for the Princesses to be sacrificed; they shall pierce their hearts with this dagger and die. In addition the youngest shall be bling from this day forward." With that he stormed from the Palace, leaving the dagger lying on the table.

No one noticed that Ryou had yet to give his gift; they were too busy trying to revive the Queen and the two Ladies who had fainted. He approached the young girls and called for quiet.

"I cannot reverse this curse." He said sadly. "But I can change it. When the girls pierce their hearts they will not die, instead they shall fall into a deep sleep for one hundred years. When that time is up they will be able to be awakened by their true love, however only one girl will be allowed to awaken or the evil will rise." When he finished he collapsed from the energy lose he had sustained while weakening the curse.

The next day the dagger was locked away in hopes that they should never need it and all those present were sworn to secrecy. A year later the Queen gave birth to another child but he was kept secret, he was named Yugi. Soon they forgot about the curse; however the six fairies remained in the castle to help take care of the Royal children.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Will love with all their heart. Especially their true loves.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was the first fic I ever completed so I thought it would only be right to have it as the first one posted. I hope any new readers enjoy it and any old reader also enjoy it.<strong>

**As always review and tell me what you think, the next chapter should be up on the 15****th**** meaning you have until Christmas to vote.**


	2. A Curse FulFilled

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I went away to babysit and didn't have internet. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty; I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Curse Fulfilled<strong>

_Voices surrounded her, begging, pleading. They did not want her to do it; if she could see them she would have seen the pain in their eyes. They had lost many, young and old to the heat now she would take the ultimate step to save her people. She felt the dagger in her hand; she felt it cut through her skin then nothing…_

Zarisha woke suddenly. It was before dawn but she knew she would be unable to get back to sleep. She cautiously climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her sister. She walked to where she knew their clothes hung ready for the day. She found her dress and quickly changed. Despite the disadvantage of being blind she had managed to do everything a normal girl could do. She was the favourite out of her and her sister, she knew her sister hated that but she also knew her sister loved her anyway. She listened to her sister breathing; glad her dreams were more peaceful. She sighed and walked to the balcony, the door had been left open because it was so hot.

_This has to stop._ She thought as she stood on the balcony, if she could see the grounds and the fields surrounding the castle she would have seen brown fields and dead flowers, everything was dry.

"Can't sleep?" The voice was one she was very familiar with.

"Ryou." She squealed, flinging her arms around him. He had been away with the other fairies trying to find the source of the heat wave. "Did you find out what you needed to?"

"Yes we did." Ryou said solemnly. "Bakura is behind it."

"Who's Bakura?" She asked, shivering at the name.

"He's a fairy but…" He trailed off not wanting to disobey the King.

"Ryou, you can't hide this from me. The people are suffering and I know you know how to stop whatever's going on." She glared in his general direction. "I know when your keeping secrets from me."

"Bakura is an evil fairy, he was angry at your parent and done something forbidden. He was stripped of his power in the kingdom and banished. Now he's back and ready to cause a lot more trouble." He said all he could without revealing her and her sister's part in it. However she was not a normal girl and could tell he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Ryou, what does this have to do with me and Tea?"

"It doesn't." He lied.

"Ryou, I've known you since I was a baby, you can't lie to me." She sighed, before continuing. "This wouldn't happen to have something to do with why I'm blind would it?"

"I can't tell you, your father swore everyone to secrecy. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll talk to father when he gets back." She said, clearly not worried about what the king would say. She turned and returned to her room. Tea was awake so they got ready for the day and went down to breakfast.

Tea watched her sister carefully. She had always been jealous of her; she had more patience than Tea and was well loved by the people. Zarisha had always been the favourite because she had learnt to do everything for herself even though she was blind. Today though her usually cheery attitude was absent, she seemed very distracted.

"Are you alright Zarisha?" Tea asked. "You've been very quiet today."

"It's nothing Tea, I just wish there was something we could do to stop this."

"It's not that bad, it's almost gone. The weather is getting colder; the drought will be over in no time." Tea wasn't sure why but she knew that it was far from true. Though she got jealous of her sister she loved her all the same.

"I suppose your right." Zarisha said. She was about to say more but the doors burst open revealing their little brother he barrelled into the room followed by their father. They were not supposed to be home for another day. Tea watched as Zarisha went over to greet their father, their hug was longer than it should have been but Tea didn't think anything of it. Zarisha and their father walked off after he said a brief hello to Tea leaving her and Yugi to find something to do.

"So how does it feel to be seventeen?" Yugi asked.

"Not much different from being sixteen or fifteen." Tea replied.

"You're going to love your birthday present." Yugi said.

"Don't tell her anything else!" Said Mai Valentine. She was the daughter of Lord and Lady Valentine who had died several years earlier. Tagging along behind her was Isis Caverly, whose parent's had died at the same time. "It's a surprise for later."

"Father you must tell me. Our people are dying and you know how to stop it, if you don't… I just have a feeling something bad will happen." Zarisha was crying but she didn't care, she knew she had to speak from her heart if her father was going to tell her.

"Daughter you must understand, you were not that old when it happened, and if anything were to happen to you and your sister the kingdom would fall into chaos." Zarisha noticed he was avoiding telling her the whole truth.

"Father I think the people would prefer something to happen to me and Tea than have what's coming wipe out everything they hold dear. Just tell me what you're so scared of and we can work out what to do about it."

"Fine." He said and told her the whole story. By the end of the story she was furious.

"How could you keep something like that from me and from Tea? You should have told us when the drought began!"

"I didn't tell you because I thought that if you didn't know it wouldn't happen."

"Father, I need some time to think." She did not wait for him to response, she simply left the room. She was glad he hadn't noticed she had taken the dagger with her.

A few minutes later she was in her room, Tea would be there in a few minutes and she knew Ryou was nearby so she focused on what she was going to do.

Suddenly the meaning of her dream was clear to her, though her people would miss her she knew what she had to do. She felt the dagger in her hand; she felt it cut through her skin then…

* * *

><p><strong>I have corrected my mistakes and you shouldn't notice any difference, please review.<strong>


	3. Sleep

**So the last few days have been interesting. I haven't posted like I said I would since I have been busy tidying the house before me and my family go away for Christmas and preparing presents. By the way MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Now yesterday was the busiest and slowest and longest by far. We got up early to drive to the house my sister lives at, it's a five or six hour drive and we arrived at about two o'clock and just as we were about to get out of the car an earthquake struck. You see we were in Christchurch which has been having them since September last year; there were also ones in February and June. The February one was followed by the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Chch has been suffering from aftershocks since September last year.**

**Anyway about an hour later just as we started to feel safe enough to go inside there was another big earthquake and everyone ran back out again. There were aftershocks all through the afternoon and evening and another official earthquake at six in the morning.**

**Please note that anything above a five on the Richter Scale is an earthquake and anything below is just a shock. (this was from the News so it might not be accurate, feel free to correct me)**

**And that was my excitement for the last day or so, I hope you are having great Christmas and I should be updating a couple of chapters today out of boredom and as an apology for getting busy. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty, I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep<strong>

It had been an hour since Zarisha had stabbed herself, an hour since she had been found bleeding on the floor, an hour and still she lived. She could feel nothing but pain, see nothing but darkness and hear nothing but the sound of her heart struggling to beat with the dagger still in it.

It had been Ryou and Duke who had found her. They called the other fairies then went to fetch the King and any others close to the Princess. Tea, Yugi, Mai and Isis were taken into a separate room and not told what was going on. Tea wasn't feeling well so the other three were left there to look after her. The King ordered Malik and Tristan to watch over them while he and the fairies discussed what had happened. The fairy Emma did not join them; she went to look after Zarisha.

"How could this have happened? I thought she was just supposed to fall asleep." The King cried.

"I don't know your majesty; the spell should have put her to sleep." Ryou said. He was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. "If the spell hadn't worked she would be dead but since she isn't sleeping she still may die."

"We need to figure out how to get her to sleep then worry about what to do next and what caused this to happen. If we waste any more time we may lose the Princess and the Kingdom." Duke said, trying and failing to keep calm. "Maybe if we remove the dagger she will sleep."

"If we remove the dagger without figuring out how to stop it from killing her then she will probably die, if we don't remove the dagger she'll die anyway, I don't think we have a lot of options." Rose sighed.

In the next room Tea and the others were listening in to the conversation. Tea was furious. However before she could say anything there was a puff of fairy dust and a girl with brown hair, a pink tutu and pink wings appeared.

"Oops." She said glancing around. "Uh, if anyone asks you didn't see me, okay?"

"Alright." Said Mai. "Before you go could you please tell me who you are? I know it's not my place but if you suddenly appear, tell people not to say you were there, then disappear again without telling them your name…"

"My names Mana." She said. "I'm a fairy in training, I was trying to get into the castle oh the Seven Sleepers but I must have made a mistake."

"Oh." Said Mai, a little confused.

"Well I better get back." And with that Mana disappeared.

"Has anyone ever heard of the Seven Sleepers?" Asked Yugi.

"They're a myth." Explained Isis. "Many years ago a seer predicted that one day seven people would be cursed by an evil fairy to sleep for one hundred years. But there is no record of any curse being made that puts people to sleep."

"Well actually it's not that they were to be cursed by an evil fairy; they were to be enchanted by a good fairy trying to stop an evil fairies curse." Said Malik from the door, how a guard knew something like that they did not know.

"I have to help her." Moaned Tea, sliding to the floor. "She's going to die if I don't."

"Don't say that Tea, she'll be fine. Emma's the best healer in the Kingdom, there's nothing she can't heal." Yugi tried his best to sound hopeful, but the sad truth was he knew he was going to lose a sister.

"Yugi I know your trying to make me feel better but you know as well as I do that there's nothing Emma can do." Tea sighed in defeat.

"There may be nothing I can do Tea but there is something you can do, something you all can do." Emma was standing in the door way. "I need all six of you to come to the healing chambers."

They followed obediently. She left for a moment and returned dragging Ryou.

"I think I know what we need to do." Explained Emma. "I overheard your discussion about the Seven Sleepers and got an idea. We need to move Zarisha into her bedroom and then…"

'And then what?" Tea demanded.

"And then you need to take the dagger and stab yourself in the exact same place. After that Ryou needs to put the rest of you to sleep so when one of the Princesses wakes up she won't be totally alone." Emma said in a hurry, not wanting to be interrupted.

"What? Wouldn't that just end up with both of us being dead?" Tea exclaimed.

"It shouldn't," Said Ryou. "if I did the spell right when you were little it should only put you into a deep sleep for one hundred years, after that only one can wake up, the other mustn't not ever."

"Why only one?"

"Because if both of you were to wake then the evil that's coming will arrive anyway and the sacrifice your sister made would have been a waste."

"Fine." Tea said after thinking for a moment. "Let's go."

They all went to the tower room where the girls had slept for the past fifteen years. Tristan and Malik carried Zarisha in and lay her on her bed. The others moved to where they would be sleeping. Yugi sat by Zarisha's bed while Tea moved to sit on her own. Mai and Isis went and sat on the chairs that were by the fire and Tristan and Malik took seats near the each door. Emma stood guard outside the room and Ryou stood between the two beds. Tea nodded to show she was ready and Ryou quickly pulled the dagger out of Zarisha and handed to Tea, Tea aimed then stabbed into her chest.

Tea did not feel the pain she was expecting, she felt sleepy, she fell back against the blankets and slipped into a dreamless sleep. On the other bed Zarisha's pain vanished, as she too drifted off, except as soon as she slept she started to dream.

As soon as Ryou noticed the girls were sleeping he cast a spell to put the remaining people in the room to sleep. When he finished the King burst into the room and seen what had happened.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Because if we didn't then both the girls and the kingdom would have been destroyed." Said Emma, who had followed him inside.

"What am I supposed to do now? All my children a sleeping, my wife is dead and I will not marry again." He said, trying to work out what would happen now.

In the end it was decided that all the sleepers would be dressed in their finest clothing, the Princesses were to be dressed in their new dresses that their father and brother had bought them. The room was made so it was spotless and the King had been convinced that the castle should be abandoned. It took three weeks for the castle to be cleared and by the end of that time a huge forest had grown. Three of the fairies, Ryou, Emma and Tara chose to remain and watch over the sleepers and the other three left with the King to aid the Royal court. Soon the legend of the Seven Sleepers was forgotten.

At the edge of the Kingdom Bakura celebrated. When Ryou first changed his curse he had been banished and stripped of his power. However as years went by he mastered another form of magic. He sent spies to watch the castle for the day one of the Princesses would wake. Then he would wake the other and destroy all that remained.

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess I should describe what the fairies look like. Pretty much they wear different colours. Duke is white because he was the most powerful, Bakura was pink as the next powerful, Emma is purple, Tara is orange, Rose is green, Rebecca is yellow and Ryou is blue. After Bakura got banished he turned black, Mana replaces Bakura as the Pink fairy. Fairies live for thousands of years and never age once their powers are fully developed. They also all wear tutus but it's not considered girly because it's like kilts and stuff.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here the end for this time, the bit above is from the original. Now you know what to do, give me the best gift I can receive this Christmas… a REVIEW! Please have a good Christmas and I can't wait to hear what you think.<strong>


	4. Dream

**Me again! Please go back to a chapter to find the beginning of this update.**

**Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty; I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming<strong>

_He was standing in the middle of the forest, he couldn't remember how he had gotten there but he knew exactly where he was. It was the woods that no one returned from, the woods his father and the three fairies forbade him from ever visiting. He glanced around at the trees, they were not as scary looking as they were the outside. He seen a path and decided to follow it, he walked for about ten minutes before arriving at a clearing. On the other side of the clearing was the path to freedom._

_As he started walking towards it he heard a noise from behind him, he turned to see a girl walking towards him. He could not see her face; all he could see was a white pendant that hung from her neck and she was wearing a golden gown. Her hair fell to her waist, it looked black but it could have been brown. She walked gracefully, like a dancer and made little noise, the noise that had made him look had been made by a small wolf that was following close behind her. Just before she stepped into the clearing she stopped, her face still in shadow. _

"_Who are you?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Come find me…" She whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. _

"_Who are you?" He was desperate now, but the girl did not answer she just kept talking as if her weren't there._

"… _enter the woods, follow the path to the castle of the Seven Sleepers. Seven sleep but only six may wake…" A shadowy figure was approaching behind her but she did not notice, the wolf growled and ran away but she kept on talking. "… the seventh must sleep on for all eternity…" The figure grabbed her and the end of her sentence was a scream of terror. "…Save me!"_

Yami woke up. He glanced at the window and seen it was still early. He got up knowing he would not be able to sleep, the girls scream still ringing in his ears. He needed to find out about the Seven Sleepers, the only person he knew who would give him a straight answer was Mana a fairy in training and she would not get up before he teachers.

He sighed as he tried to remember his history lessons. He knew there were always seven good fairies, about one hundred years before the second most powerful fairy had betrayed the Kingdom and had been stripped of his power, there was no one to take his place, about seventeen years later the prince and princesses had vanished, the King named his cousin his successor and died shortly afterwards. It had taken over eighty years for a replacement pink fairy to be found, by this time three fairies went into exile for some strange reason. He had asked Mana before but she said she couldn't say.

He sighed again before getting dressed and walking to Mana's rooms. He was about to knock on her door when she flung it open grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to his rooms.

"You had a dream didn't you?" She demanded.

"Yes, how did you know?" he responded

"Because it's almost time." She replied cryptically.

"Time for what?"

"I can't say, it's forbidden. Now pack some supplies we need to leave immediately." She said before rushing out of the room.

Yami stared after her in shock for a moment before grabbing a spare set of clothes some food, his sword and anything else he might possibly need. Once he was packed Mana grabbed his wrist again and dragged him to the courtyard where his cousins Seto and Mokuba, his friends Marik and Joey and Joey's sister, Serenity were waiting. All were of Noble blood except Marik who was a guard Yami had known since they were both children. Everyone had a horse and there were eight horses all ready for a day's riding, though everyone seemed to have paked for more just in case.

Once everyone was on their horses (Marik was leading the last one) Mana made them ride for several hours. By the time they reached their destination the sun was high in the sky, it was about nine o'clock. **(A.N. About the same time Zarisha was talking to her father 100 years before.) **Mana said they should all sit down while she explained what was going on. She told them everything she knew before announcing that they were going to find the Princesses. She got up quickly and made a picket line for the horses before grabbing Yami's wrist yet again and dragged him into the woods. She seemed to know where she was going but when she stopped suddenly and looked around she groaned.

"We're lost aren't we?" Asked Mokuba.

"Only a little." Replied Mana, she thought for a moment before declaring, "I'll teleport myself in, look out a window and use that to find where we are."

Before anyone could stop her she declared where she wanted to go, unfortunately Yami recognised the spell she had used and she had forgotten she was supposed to state when she wanted to go as well. However a few minutes later she was back with a confused but happy look on her face.

"What happened?" Yami demanded.

"Well I sort of got into the castle but it was before they went to sleep." She replied. "I know what way to go though."

She latched on to his wrist and pulled him to the right, a few minutes later they were standing in front of a huge castle that sparkled in the sun. Before they could do anything though three figures emerged from the front gates…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. The Seven Sleepers

**Still in Chch. I done a Christmas fic apparently it's not very good but if you want to read it, it is a Puppyshipping fic. It is first person (pretty sure that's it) and Mokuba is helping me in the mischief… in fact it was his idea.**

**SO if you have time please read it. It is called Secret Santa. Also I have a Hellboy fic and an original story in the works and I am working on Fearless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fearless Update: It is slow going; duel is very difficult to write so it might take a while for me to start it. It is definitely the next one I'll finish and I will work on the Hellboy fic simultaneously.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty; I do however own my OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Sleepers<strong>

"You're here." Said one of the figures as they approached. Yami recognised them immediately as the three fairies who had gone into exile.

"Hi Ryou!" Said Mana. "Is it time yet?"

"Not yet." Replied Ryou. "We have about fifteen minutes."

"We should go." Said the Purple fairy.

"I agree it is quite a walk to the tower." Said the Orange fairy.

They all walked into the castle and on their way up the tower Mana explained who the three fairies were and why they were there. When she finished that she went on about anything and everything she saw. Finally they arrived in a room that had sixteen seats. Ryou made everyone else sit down before leading Yami into another room.

"So Mana seems to think that you will be able to wake one of the Princesses." Ryou stated.

"I know she explained it but it still confuses me." Yami said.

"You remember your history; one hundred years ago the Princesses and five others seemingly vanished. We spent the last few years trying to find the person who could wake them. Mana has been helping us search." Ryou said. "Mana can sense things, she knew you were having strange dreams and immediately sent us a message. We got her to bring you here because we think you can wake one."

"Why only one? Why not wake both?" Yami asked.

"If both wake then a great evil will destroy the Kingdom." Ryou replied simply. "Your highness please, just go through that door, if you are meant to wake either of them you will know."

Yami sighed, it couldn't hurt to try. So he went to the door Ryou had pointed to and opened it. He walked in, the door closing behind him. The room was huge, and in the room were seven people, all quite clearly sleeping. The first people he seen were guards sleeping in chairs by the two doors, the next were two women sleeping in chairs by the fire. The last three were in the centre of the room, one was a young boy who was sitting in a chair by one of the two beds half lying on it, the other two were young women, both with long hair one with brown the other with black, each girl was dressed in golden gowns and both had a pendant around their neck, One black one white.

Yami was in shock for lying on one of the beds was the girl from his dream. He walked to her bed and carefully took her hand.

"You came…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	6. Waking Up

**Happy New! Here in New Zealand it is roughly 8 o'clock on December 31 2011 and it will be 2012 in 4 hours. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty; I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waking Up<strong>

Tea stared at the scene in front of her, her friends and brother woke up and greeted the Prince happily, they paid no attention to her. She watched as they exclaimed in shock when they noticed that Zarisha could see them. She followed them as they left the Palace; she glanced back at the now empty place that still held her body. She still lived, she still breathed but she was bound to sleep forever more.

She followed her sister and their friends to the new Palace, the fairies explained what had happened and asked if the King would be kind enough to send some soldiers to guard the castle. Months passed and Zarisha and Yami married, years passed and they had children, Yami became King and the land was peaceful. As the years passed Tea grew more and more jealous, her heart filled with envy because she knew she would never have what her sister had. Eventually she began to hate her. She began to believe her sister had stolen from her, she had believed when she stabbed herself that Zarisha would remain sleeping and that she would wake, that she would find her handsome prince and live happily ever after but her sister had taken that from her, her sister was living her life.

One day Tea was following her niece and nephew as they played in the courtyard, they were both approaching their seventh birthday. She was content watching them; it was one the only thing that made her feel that way. She was about to follow them as they went in search of their mother when she felt a tug, suddenly she was back in her old bed with a strange man standing over her.

"It's about time you woke up; I thought you were going to sleep forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! =)<strong>


	7. The End

**This is the final chapter. I will be continuing Fearless next but it might not happen for a while. See the Authors Note for details.**

**Disclaimer: I, ImmortalAngel92, do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sleeping Beauty, I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Endings<strong>

Yami sighed as he sat on the throne. The people were furious. Apparently the children from five villages had been stolen in the dead of night, the forest that held the Castle of the Seven Sleepers was growing at an alarming rate consuming anything in its path, the sea was rising and the crops from the harvest had turned into a rotten mush. It had been a bad few months. Zara was worried too, everyone was on rations for everything and they were no closer to finding the culprit than they were when it first started. Yami had eventually given up on trying to reason with everyone and had ordered that no one disturb him. Unfortunately Ryou had plans of his own.

"Your Majesty we need to talk about what's happening." He said. "Duke and the others haven't returned from the Sleeper's castle and Mana is concerned that they may have been killed."

"I thought fairies couldn't be killed." Yami said. "I thought that you were immortal."

"Not anymore it seems." Ryou hesitated before continuing. "I believe that Bakura and Tea are behind it."

"I thought Tea was sleeping."

"She is meant to be but a signs indicate that Bakura has found a way to wake her up and now his curse is coming true." Ryou was desperate to make him understand the situation.

"Then we have to die." Came Zara's voice from the side door. "Father told me the entire story, the original curse was that we were to die, the lesser curse was one was to sleep forever so if we fulfil the original curse then it should end."

"She's right." Said Mana, who was standing beside her. " Duke always said in a layered spell if something goes wrong go back to the first layer."

"No! I will not allow it!" Yami said.

"Neither will I." Said someone from the back of the throne room. "Just because my sister is willing to die doesn't mean I am."

"Sister please be reasonable. You were willing to sacrifice your life one hundred years ago but not now? What has happened to make you change?"

"Well 'sister', you got your happily ever after, you get to see, you get to have children while I was left to rot in that castle!" Tea cried. "You had everything that should have been mine!"

"That's enough!" Yami said. "I don't know who you think you are but this ends now! If you are truly Zara's sister then you will respect her wishes and…"

He never got to finish his sentence because Tea had thrown a knife at him and it was stuck in his chest. Zara caught him before he fell and lowered him to the ground. Tears ran down her face as she stared at his lifeless body. She felt someone grip her hair and drag her to her feet.

"Your turn." Tea laughed.

"NOOOOOO!" Zara shuddered as she heard her sons cry. She felt the blade press against her throat and then felt the sting as her own sister dragged the blade across. She felt her body drop to the floor and was shocked when Tea stabbed her through heart.

Tea laughed as she watched the light fade from her sister's eyes, she finally had what she wanted. Her sister was dead, the kingdom hers for the taking and her niece and nephew there to be retrained. She remembered when that idiot fairy had woken her, he had thought to use her to take over, and unfortunately for him she had his knife which she used to kill him and any other fairy that got in her way. She ignored the two fairies that were standing there like statues and walked over to her niece and nephew.

"Hello, my names Tea, what's yours?" She asked the terrified eight year olds.

"My names Atem and this is Mary. **[1]"** The little boy said bravely. "Why did you kill our mummy and daddy?"

"Because they hurt me very badly when they met." Tea said.

"But who will look after us?" Asked the little girl.

"I wi…" Tea started but she was interrupted.

"I will!" Said Yugi. " Sister why have you done such a thing? Yami never did anything to you and Zara was only trying to help our people!"

"I don't care about any of that! She left me alone in that castle so she could have her happy ending, she didn't care about me, she only cared about herself!"

"That's not true!" Yugi said sadly and pointed at a family portrait behind the throne. "Look, everyone's there even you, Father and Mother. She care about you very much you are just to blind to see it."

He beckoned for the children to follow him; he led them from the room leaving their stunned Aunt to stare at the painting. Tears started to fall as she realised what she had done. She realised that what her sister said was true, as long as she lived her brother and the children would be doomed. She apologised to her sister and brother-in-law, then she took the dagger and stabbed herself as she had once before, the difference this time was she felt the pain, she felt her life drain from her body. The effect was instant, the forest started to wither, the sea began to fall and the missing children came dancing through the villages handing out food to the hungry people.

Ryou looked sadly at the bodies before him, he clapped his hands and they were no longer in their blood stained clothing but clothes made of gold silk. He clapped his hands again and they rose up into the air and followed him from the room. When Mana reflected on it later she knew she should have begun trying to bring order to the kingdom instead she followed went and found young prince and princess to try and explain what had happened.

Months passed and the kingdom started to thrive once more. Atem became King with his Uncle as his regent **[2]** and his family ruled for many hundreds of years guided by Ryou and Mana.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Mary is my three year old cousin.<strong>

**[2] A regent rules when the king/Queen is unable or too young.**


	8. Authors Note

**Dear readers as of today all my fics are being put on hold.**

**A few days ago I got an email from one of my best friends Aunties saying she was in critical condition in hospital. She passed away in hospital yesterday and I was emailed again this morning. I haven't told my family because they didn't know Joyce (not her real name) since she moved away in third form and then moved to love with her Aunty and Uncle a year ago. Her fanfiction name was Prophetess92, she was given the account by another of our friends although she deleted all her fics in a fit a few months back.**

**Joyce had been out for a walk after a fight with her oldest cousin and got hit by a car. The driver was drunk and ended up on the footpath hitting her and three others, one died at the scene and the other two are still in hospital.**

**I will continue to work on chapter for my fics but I will probably leave them for a while and concentrate on the fic I was going to write for her.**


End file.
